


Четыре года в Токио и неделя в Чула-Висте

by Musteline



Series: Чула-Виста [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда прошлое не отпускает, как ни старайся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре года в Токио и неделя в Чула-Висте

Киеши едет домой с чувством выполненного долга и вымотанный настолько, что в голове звенит от пустоты. Холодный душ привел в чувство, но искусственной бодрости надолго не хватило: машину он ведет почти как робот, и мысли движутся по простенькому механическому алгоритму: дом — есть — спать. 

Стоя на светофоре, Киеши едва не отключается, спасает неудобное положение кресла. Рич снова опустила подголовник, когда брала машину, и им, видимо, пора присматривать вторую. Старый внедорожник все еще представительно выглядит и успешно скрывает под капотом свою дряхлость, но Михи говорит, что от «кадиллака» там осталось одно название и расход бензина, а ездит их тачка исключительно на своем честном имени. Михи — местный вундеркинд, и Киеши прислушивается к его мнению. Тут каждый второй щеголяет приставкой супер- или мега-, но это юное дарование действительно механик от бога. «Едва там что-то полетит — продавай, — убеждает тот, и на смуглом улыбчивом лице появляется преувеличенно сосредоточенное выражение. — Вот увидишь, после первой серьезной поломки и месяца не пройдет, как посыплется все остальное».

В голове возникает картинка, как он вставляет ключ в замок зажигания, и машина осыпается кучей песка, из которой торчит руль. Веки тяжелеют, и Киеши на несколько секунд задремывает на подъездной дорожке, но потом берет себя в руки, заводит машину в гараж и выходит в топленое молоко вечерней Чула-Висты. Он огибает дом, видит, что в гостиной горит верхний свет вместо привычного бокового светильника, и надеется, что никому из соседей не пришло в голову заглянуть на огонек, Киеши слишком устал, чтобы общаться.

Из гостиной доносятся приглушенные голоса, но он не успевает расстроиться, потому что в доме пахнет жареным мясом. Киеши с наслаждением вдыхает божественный аромат. Сейчас он готов есть хоть заготовки для бургеров, но ребрышки — это просто волшебство. «Поблагодарить, не забыть поблагодарить…», — бубнит он себе под нос. У Рич и так дел невпроворот из-за работы и ребенка, и то, что она нашла время и приготовила ужин, нужно должным образом оценить, а ради ребрышек Киеши согласен быть милым и поддерживать разговор до тех пор, пока не уснет лицом в тарелку. 

Он заходит в гостиную.

В первую секунду Киеши думает, что все еще спит, настолько сюрреалистичной выглядит открывшаяся картина. На облезшем кожаном диване, доставшемся им в наследство от предыдущих жильцов, рядом с его женой сидит Ханамия Макото. Он держит на руках спящую Бекки, которая вместо подушки приспособила мистера Бубуси, и улыбается так тщательно и искренне, что Киеши невольно дергается вперед: Ханамия ненавидит маленьких детей. Сон слетает тут же. Некогда думать, откуда он здесь взялся и как разузнал адрес, Киеши помнит, к чему приводят такие улыбки. Его надо увести отсюда.

Рич делает большие глаза, показывая в сторону Бекки, и тихо восхищается:

— Ты только посмотри, она спит… Давай наймем его приходящей нянькой, Теппей. Ты голодный? Я подумала, раз уж вы разминулись…

Он пропускает окончание фразы, потому что Ханамия встает навстречу. Киеши забирает у него спящую дочь. По спине бегут мурашки, он еле подавляет порыв прикрыть Бекки своим телом и осторожно прижимает к себе. 

— Привет, Киеши, — приглушая голос, говорит Ханамия. Его губы все так же растянуты в улыбке, но во взгляде нет веселья. 

— Привет, — он отвечает осторожно, не зная, во что может вылиться эта встреча. Раньше Ханамия по настроению устраивал локальные апокалипсисы, но тогда в ближайшей орбите Киеши не было никого, кому бы эти выходки могли серьезно навредить. Сейчас все по-другому. 

— Ты, я вижу, времени даром не терял. — Легкомысленный тон. Холодные глаза. Змея примеривается перед броском.

— Давайте поужинаем, — предлагает Рич, перехватывает Бекки, которая так и не просыпается, и уносит в детскую. 

Ханамию, кажется, ничуть не тревожит сгустившееся напряжение. Он брезгливо вертит в руках розовую плюшевую кляксу:

— Готов поспорить, выбирал ее ты. Или же у вас трогательное единение во вкусах. Такое впечатление…

— …будто единорога стошнило, правда? — усмехается вернувшаяся Рич. Она распускает волосы с тихим вздохом удовольствия и поясняет: — Не люблю носить хвост, но у Бекки глаз орла и реакция рыси, а я не хочу облысеть. И ставлю двадцать баксов на то, что это самая уродливая игрушка из всех, что ты видел.

— Я из Японии, — Ханамия легко подхватывает ее тон. — Так что приходилось видать и похуже. 

— Я проиграла? — поворачивается к нему Рич.

Киеши выдавливает ответную улыбку:

— Похоже, что да. 

— Я возьму едой, если у вас найдется пиво, — Ханамия продолжает притворяться хорошим парнем, и у него это отлично получается. 

Рич улыбается с неподдельной теплотой и рассказывает одну из самых важных для них историй — как в доме появилась эта игрушка. Тогда Бекки еще не родилась, Рич ходила с огромным животом, и как-то их с Киеши занесло на ярмарку детских игрушек. Бесформенная мягкая хрень кислотно-розового цвета с косыми глазами и матерчатым щербатым ртом поразила их обоих. «Бубзи, ручная работа» — лаконично гласила этикетка, и Рич тогда сказала, что там не только руки, но и тяжелые наркотики поучаствовали. Они бродили по магазину, но все время обсуждали эту нелепую амебу, строя догадки по поводу ее происхождения, и в конце концов Киеши решил купить ее как подушку в машину. Бубзи валялась там довольно долго, пока ее не заприметила Бекки, влюбившаяся с первого взгляда. Пришлось отстирывать порядком засаленную игрушку и брать в дом. После переезда она сменила имя и пол, потому что ни Киеши, ни Бекки не могли выговорить «Бубзи» правильно, а после стирки одно из щупалец сильно распушилось и стало похоже на член. 

Киеши любит мистера Бубуси ничуть не менее трепетно, чем Бекки, именно после той покупки он почувствовал, что прошлое начало потихоньку отпускать. Тогда и подумал, что вот, теперь у него есть собственная семья, можно делать что-то для себя, в свое удовольствие, а не чтобы забыть. Пусть даже и жутковатые игрушки покупать.

— Как я и говорил, ты выбирал это чудовище, — хмыкает Ханамия, дослушав. — Приятно видеть, что хоть что-то в тебе осталось прежним. 

— Давно вы дружите? — спрашивает Рич, и по тому, как Ханамия расправляет плечи, Киеши понимает, что сейчас грянет гром.

— Милая, — торопливо вмешивается он. — Ты не очень рассердишься, если мы не будем ужинать, а поедем куда-нибудь выпьем? Понимаешь, сто лет не виделись…

Ханамия отступает на шаг и молча наблюдает за ним, никак не реагируя.

— Страшно, что друг выдаст все твои грязные тайны? Но, Теппей, подумай, ребрышки в клюквенном соусе…

— Мы ненадолго, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Киеши. — Посидим где-нибудь немного, вспомним прошлое…

— Он просто боится, что мы с тобой найдем общий язык и сбежим куда-нибудь на север, где не так жарко, — вворачивает Ханамия.

— На севере Долина Смерти, — замечает Рич.

— Вот я и говорю — романтика.

И Ханамия выходит из столовой, давая понять, что сам он со своим досугом определился.

— Романтика? Как же! Я там обуглюсь за полчаса, — Рич фыркает и поворачивается к Киеши: — Езжайте, но чтоб потом без претензий, твою порцию я тоже съем.

Киеши улыбается, и она подходит ближе.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спрашивает вполголоса, с легкой тревогой. — Сам на себя не похож.

— Все хорошо, просто устал, — он наклоняется и легко целует ее, успокаивая. — Не волнуйся, я быстро.

Ханамия ждет в прихожей, всем своим видом воплощая скромность и такт. Когда он выходит, Киеши очень хочется запереть за ним дверь, а потом пойти спокойно поужинать и лечь спать. Просто забыть о его существовании. Снова.

 

— Какая идиллия, — сладко говорит Ханамия, когда садится в машину. — Всегда думал, что ты из тех, кто рано обзаводится семьей, но, признаться, не ожидал такой прыти. Уже и ребенок… Сколько ей, говоришь?

— Полтора, — автоматически отвечает Киеши. — Зачем ты здесь?

Ханамия молчит, а усталость наваливается волнами. Киеши хочется послать его к черту и вернуться домой, но последствия могут быть очень неприятными. Ханамия всегда находил способ расправиться с теми, кто играл не по его правилам.

— Давай хоть отъедем, — в конце концов говорит тот. — Твоя жена очень удивится, если увидит нас здесь.

Киеши привозит его в мексиканский паб, сюда они с Рич практически не ходят. Ханамия не оглядывается по сторонам и ничего не комментирует, только сверлит его выжидательным взглядом, будто это Киеши заявился к нему домой и испортил вечер.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — в лоб спрашивает Киеши. По отвердевшим скулам и поджавшимся губам Ханамии он тут же понимает, что выбрал неверную тактику, но слишком вымотался, чтобы играть в кошки-мышки. 

— Почему ты решил, что от тебя? Вдруг у меня важные дела в Сан-Диего, ехал мимо, дай, думаю, навещу старого друга…

Ханамия накрывает ладонью его сжатый кулак. Усилием воли Киеши не отодвигается, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. Рука у Ханамии горячая, и прикосновение вызывает непрошеные воспоминания, но все давно в прошлом.

— Ханамия, я десять часов разбирался в хитросплетениях налоговой системы и местных законов, поэтому если у тебя все, я просто поеду домой, а ты отправляйся дальше по своим важным делам.

— Какой-то ты нервный. Семейная жизнь на тебя плохо влияет. Раньше тебя не так-то легко было вывести из себя.

— Ты просто плохо старался, — поддается секундному порыву Киеши, и Ханамия наконец улыбается по-настоящему.

Он убирает руку, откидывается в кресле и, насмешливо прищурившись, разглядывает Киеши. Официантка приносит выпивку, и Ханамия махом опрокидывает в себя шот текилы, а потом вслепую тянется за салфетками, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Это разряжает обстановку, и Киеши расслабляется. Теперь можно не бояться, что Ханамия что-нибудь выкинет, Киеши всегда умел с ним справляться, если они были один на один.

— Местные советуют пить маленькими глотками, — говорит он, и Ханамия поднимает стаканчик, разглядывая на свет его мутное содержимое:

— Там что, куски кактуса плавают?! 

— Скажи спасибо, что не аллигатора. 

— Разве они тут водятся?

Киеши пожимает плечами. Сам он пока видел только кроликов и опоссумов, но должен же кто-то на них охотиться?

— Ты пересек океан, чтобы поболтать о крокодилах?

Ханамия пристально смотрит на него, игнорируя вопрос.

— Ты очень изменился, — говорит он, и звучит это как обвинение, но Киеши уже давно ему ничего не должен.

— Всего лишь загорел, — он отпивает пива и начинает механически постукивать запотевшей бутылкой о стол в такт музыке и одобрительным выкрикам что-то празднующей компании.

Наученный горьким опытом Ханамия не прикасается к собственной выпивке, продолжая препарировать его взглядом.

— Зачем ты приехал? — делает очередную попытку Киеши. Он не рассчитывает на прямой ответ, и Ханамия не разочаровывает:

— Стало скучно? Решил тебя повидать? Захотелось обсудить животный мир Западного побережья США? Или, может, разрушить твой уютненький мирок? Выбери сам.

Проблема в том, что в этой импровизированной викторине все варианты могут оказаться правильными.

Окружающий мир постепенно начинает расплываться, звуки становятся глуше, и Киеши понимает, что еще немного — и уснет прямо здесь. Поэтому он отодвигает пиво и говорит:

— Я не буду просить тебя уехать, потому что ты вряд ли послушаешься. Я даже не буду запрещать приближаться к моей семье. Рич я предупрежу насчет тебя, так что делай что хочешь.

— Так странно, что она ничего обо мне не знает… — тянет Ханамия. — Что, вымарал парочку позорных страниц из своей биографии?

— Почему позорных? Мне нечего стыдиться, — Киеши оставляет на столике деньги, встает и выходит из паба, не оглядываясь.

На улице наконец-то прохладно. Возле стоянки дежурит патруль: тут рядом еще два бара, так что полиция считает, что лучше сразу отловить потенциальных любителей полихачить на пьяную голову, чем потом гоняться за ними по всему штату. Киеши выдыхает в вежливо, но непреклонно предложенный офицером алкотестер и забирается в машину.

Свежий воздух проясняет голову, теперь можно не опасаться уснуть за рулем. Он кидает последний взгляд на двери паба, но те остаются закрытыми, Ханамия так и не появляется. 

Киеши безуспешно пытается выкинуть его из головы, но потом сдается. Ханамия почти не изменился, разве что линия рта стала жестче и исчез тот шик, с которым он одевался в университете, но повадки и жесты остались прежними, знакомыми до боли — от непрошеного узнавания весь вечер тянуло в груди. Сейчас, когда его нет рядом, раздражение и опасения за близких отступают на второй план, и Киеши честно признается себе, что тосковал. Но это ничего не значит, теперь у него другая жизнь и другие обязательства. 

 

Он думает о Ханамии весь следующий день, но тот появляется только спустя сутки, где-то через час после того, как Киеши выдохнул с облегчением и решил считать его появление одноразовым визитом вежливости. Он предпочел бы вообще сделать вид, что им всем Ханамия просто померещился, но на кухонном столе осталась аккуратно засунутая в салфетницу серая визитка с лаконичным текстом: имя, почта, телефон и никаких указаний на род деятельности, кроме маленького квадратика в правом верхнем углу, стилизованного под кнопку «закрыть окно». Поверх от руки записан номер телефона с калифорнийским кодом.

— Я думал, ты финансистом работаешь, а ты лодки чинишь, — Ханамия говорит так, будто они не виделись пять минут, а не пару дней и еще больше двух лет до этого. — Обманывать нехорошо.

Раздосадованный Киеши утирает пот со лба. Как он его нашел, да еще и в машинное отделение ухитрился забраться?

— Не лодки, яхты.

— А-а, это меняет дело, — усмехается Ханамия. 

— Кто тебя сюда пустил? У нас вход только для работников дока.

— И воротца, которые перешагнуть можно. Здесь все нараспашку, — тот пожимает плечами. — Так зачем ты мне соврал, что разбирался с законами?

— Я не врал. У моего друга грант на… неважно, — он опускает подробности про детский спорткомплекс, чтоб Ханамия не начал язвить о святоше-Киеши, как когда-то. — А фонд требует полного отчета о расходах. Он не думал, что придется предоставлять чек на каждый потраченный цент.

— Все так же помогаешь людям, которые этого не заслуживают, — фыркает Ханамия. Киеши не удостаивает его ответом. 

Когда Алекс их знакомила, он счел Сэма типичным гиком: парень с неухоженной копной светлых кудрей и кустиками росшей как попало бородки разговаривал, уткнувшись в планшет, и едва поднял взгляд. Киеши подумал тогда, что люди Сэму не очень-то интересны. В действительности же все оказалось ровно наоборот.

Сэм Эберт — отличный парень, он в равной степени умело убалтывает американских цыпочек на горячую ночку и японских юристов на неделю бумажного ада. Теперь он понимает, почему Хьюга в школе постоянно говорил, что ненавидит его, или грозился оторвать голову. До этого Киеши ни дня не работал по специальности, но теперь чувствует себя профессионалом. Собирая и сортируя чеки, задним числом договариваясь на оформление документации на те материалы, которые Сэм просто выпросил, он успел проклясть все на свете, включая и детей, потому что попутно пришлось штудировать еще и общее американское законодательство вкупе с внутренними законами штата, из-за того что кто-то из случайно протрезвевших или оклемавшихся от ломки горе-родителей выдвинул обвинение в педофилии. К счастью, нормального адвоката Сэм все-таки себе нашел: очередную красотку с влажным взглядом огромных карих глаз и дипломом Беркли, так что Киеши, по крайней мере, не придется выступать в суде.

В первый раз он возвращал должок, потому что Сэм подогнал им с Рич тот самый кадиллак-внедорожник за смешную цену, а дальше как-то так и пошло. То прочитать пару контрактов — «это натуральные акулы, старик! в заливе плавать безопаснее, чем с ними связываться!», то помочь уговорить очередную неблагополучную семью отпустить своего отпрыска — «мне бы только с улицы их забрать, пусть лучше битами по мячу стучат, чем по черепушке друг другу», то постоять за спиной в качестве моральной поддержки — «мужик, ты ж ходячий тестостерон! улыбайся и маши, они сами обосрутся»… 

И при этом Сэма ни капли не заботит, что львиная доля из того, что он просит Киеши сделать, никак не связана с его образованием. Он просто приходит, кладет руку на плечо и говорит: «Старик, у нас проблема». И вместо того чтобы спросить, с чего вдруг возникло это «мы», или просто послать его ко всем чертям, Киеши вздыхает и спрашивает, в чем дело. 

Ничего из этого он не говорит Ханамии. Альтруизма тот не понимает, а ввязываться в очередной бессмысленный спор нет желания. 

Киеши возвращается к работе, надеясь, что он поймет намек и уйдет, но игнорировать Ханамию не так-то просто.

— За тобой должок. Бросил меня в баре, пришлось ловить попутку до вашего квартала, где я припарковался, — раздается за спиной, и на голову, шипя и пенясь, льется холодная газировка. В первые мгновения это даже приятно, но потом мокрая одежда начинает отвратительно липнуть к телу. 

Киеши откладывает подальше гаечный ключ, разворачивается и без усилий скручивает Ханамию. Тот даже не сопротивляется, отдает полупустую банку, а потом покорно терпит, пока Киеши устраивает ответный душ, только смаргивает, когда по лицу течет голубоватая жидкость.

— Что за детский сад?! Сколько тебе лет?! — наигранно возмущается он, не пытаясь освободиться. — Это же надо додуматься, обливаться газировкой, — Ханамия проговаривает это, притираясь ближе, и на миг Киеши забывает о натекающей под их ногами луже, зато остро чувствует, что легкий рабочий комбинезон — недостаточная преграда между их телами. 

Ханамия вытирает лицо, закидывает мокрую ладонь ему на шею, проводит вверх до линии роста волос, Киеши отпускает его, но тот тянется следом, а вдвоем в тесном помещении никак не развернуться. В конце концов Киеши ловит его за руки и отодвигает от себя, выталкивая в проход. Ханамия разочарованно щурится, потом вырывается и начинает разминать запястья, испачканные в машинном масле.

Яхта еще некоторое время дрожит, со скрипом покачиваясь на подпорках, а они прожигают друг друга взглядами.

— Будешь дергаться — своротишь нахрен кильблоки, — предупреждает Киеши. — Поднимайся наверх, мне нужно тут убрать, пока все не залило.

— Да пошел ты! — Ханамия пулей вылетает наружу. Яхта чуть проседает и снова выпрямляется, когда он спрыгивает с борта.

Киеши разжимает непроизвольно сжавшиеся кулаки, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы унять участившееся сердцебиение, и идет за шваброй.

Заканчивает он только около восьми вечера, и вылезает на палубу уставший и раздраженный, потому что ухитрился еще и упасть напоследок. Конечно же, основной удар пришелся на больное колено, Киеши бы просто не понял мироздание, если бы все вышло иначе. 

«Неудачный день, это просто неудачный день», — повторяет он, сам себе не веря. Потому Киеши и так испугался тогда, увидев в своем доме Ханамию: почувствовал, что его безмятежной жизни пришел конец. Конечно, они с Рич были далеки от образцовой пары, взять хотя бы историю их знакомства, но он верил, что поступает правильно, и они были настолько счастливы, насколько только могут быть два человека, каждый из которых пережил тяжелый разрыв.

Увидев Ханамию возле душевой стенки, он даже не удивляется.

Обычно Киеши моется голым: посторонних тут не бывает, а редких проходящих мимо рабочих можно не стесняться, за нарушение норм общественной морали они его вряд ли привлекут, но сегодня рядом Ханамия, поэтому он стаскивает комбинезон и рабочие перчатки, но оставляет трусы.

— Ты хромаешь, — раздается сзади, и Киеши подавляет порыв утопить его в заливе: тон у Ханамии выверенно удовлетворенный, он намеренно провоцирует. 

Киеши отмахивается, не отвечая, и Ханамия шагает под воду прямо в одежде. Пока Киеши возился с мотором, он успел где-то вымыться и переодеться, хотя футболка мятая настолько, будто ее только что вытащили из стиральной машинки. Теперь они снова мокрые и стоят вплотную друг к другу, а на Киеши даже комбинезона нет.

— Если прикоснешься ко мне, я тебя ударю, — ровно говорит Киеши, хотя его внутреннее спокойствие трещит по швам. Слишком много невыясненного осталось между ними, слишком сильным было притяжение, чтобы можно было остаться равнодушным к этой близости.

— Ударь, — легко соглашается Ханамия и раздевается догола привычными быстрыми жестами. Отбросив одежду в сторону, он сам отлетает следом, как только кладет ладонь Киеши на грудь. 

Кто-то спускается сюда по металлической лестнице, слышны гулкие шаги, и это приводит замершего Ханамию в чувство. Он натягивает шорты, отжимает футболку, закидывает на плечо и уходит, неслышно ступая босыми ступнями по пластиковому настилу.

Киеши здоровается с подошедшим уборщиком, и тот удивленно оглядывает его, стоящего под пустой лейкой.  
Киеши кивает в направлении валяющихся рядом шлепанцев:

— Можете забрать их?

— Кто-то забыл? Отнести в главный офис?

— Нет, просто выбросьте, пожалуйста. За ними не вернутся.

Уборщик кивает, подбирает оставленные Ханамией шлепанцы и уходит, а Киеши с силой бьет по кнопке подачи воды, а потом прислоняется лбом к обшитой желтым пластиком стенке. Хотел бы он с той же легкостью избавиться и от собственных мыслей. 

Ханамия возвращается на следующий же день, хотя Киеши ожидал, что он отступится после унижения.

 

Киеши чистит обшивку, зашпаклевывает мелкие трещинки, спрятавшись от палящего солнца в тени борта. Сегодня больше девяноста по Фаренгейту, и он отчаянно завидует тем, кто работает в воде, сам же он в одиночку трудится над «Крузейро», небольшой парусной яхтой, которую дополнительно оборудовали мотором, когда любимая футбольная команда ее владельца выиграла чемпионат страны во второй раз подряд. Мистер Бастос, забегая проверить свою «сладкую крошку», всякий раз шутит, что поставит крылья, если они победят и в этом году.

Яхта маленькая, но ладная и ухоженная, и Киеши доставляет удовольствие делать легкий косметический ремонт. Он проходится по стыкам герметиком и замечает время, чтобы знать, когда счищать остатки. По такой жаре все схватывается быстро, но не застывает до конца, поэтому он увеличивает привычное время ожидания вдвое. Лучше немного потерпеть, чем потом переделывать. Рич уехала в Лос-Анджелес к клиентке, они с Бекки переночуют у Алекс, так что ему некуда торопиться — дома никто не ждет.

Киеши достает из холодильника последнюю бутылку воды и, стащив бандану, с наслаждением прикладывает ко лбу. Стоило только спуститься в прохладную каюту, как пот покатился градом, и Киеши, подумав, растягивается прямо на полу. Мебельные чехлы, выполненные в сине-белых цветах клуба, еще только предстоит отдать в чистку, и его рабочий пот не сделал бы большой погоды, но тут все такое компактное, что он попросту не может разместиться с комфортом. Поэтому когда Ханамия появляется в дверях, то застает его полуголого с раздвинутыми ногами. А еще Киеши давится, пытаясь одновременно проглотить воду и сесть, и долго кашляет под насмешливым взглядом.

Переведя дыхание, Киеши выключает музыку, из-за которой не услышал шагов:

— Думал, вчера ты понял, что я тебе не рад. 

— М-м-м, не особо. Повторим?

И Киеши искренне смеется такой незамутненной наглости.

— Ханамия, после всего я должен был просто выкинуть тебя за шкирку в окно, а не выслушивать и по барам возить. Ты забыл…

— Почему ты ничего не сказал своей жене? — перебивает Ханамия. — Ты обещал ее предупредить насчет страшного меня, так почему же она была такой милой и даже дала подержать своего слюнявого мопса? 

Сначала Киеши действительно думает, что он имеет в виду собаку. Потом выгибает бровь:

— Ты понимаешь, что оскорбляешь маленького ребенка, который едва научился говорить? Даже для тебя это чересчур.

— Но она действительно похожа на мопса! Нос вздернутый и слюни эти… — Ханамия раздраженно отбрасывает со лба тяжелую челку, и Киеши даже вздрагивает, так сильно накрывает волна узнавания. 

Точно так же он делал в университете. «Меня тошнит от их напыщенной глупости, — шипел Ханамия по вечерам. — От этой дебильной иерархичности, от того, что я должен вылизывать им задницы только потому, что их угораздило раньше родиться. Как это тупо! Как тупо!» Он яростно встряхивал волосами, отбрасывая со лба густые темные пряди, и Киеши тащил его в постель, не зная другого способа заставить смириться с несовершенством окружающего мира. Поэтому этот нервный жест потери контроля, когда Ханамия срывался, прочно ассоциировался у Киеши с сексом. Слишком прочно, даже сейчас.

— Ты как-то неправильно реагируешь… — задумчиво тянет Ханамия, и Киеши поднимается. Еще не хватало, чтобы он заметил.

— Иди к черту! — бросает он, протискиваясь мимо, но у Ханамии всегда было особое чутье на его возбуждение. Поздно спохватился.

Он прижимается текуче, одним слитным движением распластывается по телу Киеши, и это так знакомо и правильно, что нет сил даже сдвинуться с места. Горячее дыхание щекочет горло, губы почти касаются кожи, и Киеши знает, что должен оттолкнуть, но не может себя заставить. Он ждет поцелуя, понимая, что не будет сопротивляться, но Ханамия ничего не делает. Почти.

Сперва кажется, что он просто дышит, но чуть позже Киеши понимает, что Ханамия двигается. Почти незаметно, не толкаясь вперед, не распуская руки, не целуя, он ерзает. Чуть-чуть. Вот вдохнул, на мгновение сильнее прижавшись, так что принт на футболке прилип к голой груди Киеши, и сразу немного назад, вот бедрами повел в сторону, вот переступил с ноги на ногу. Не будь они в столь тесном контакте, Киеши бы и не заметил ничего, но сейчас из-за этих намеков на движение кружится голова.

Ханамия ведет тыльной стороной кисти по его боку, медленно, легко. Будто раскаленным металлом ненавязчиво ставит клеймо. «Разве вы сможете отказаться от такого выгодного предложения?» Конечно нет. Ни шанса спастись.

Киеши ждет, что Ханамия забросит руку ему на шею — левую, почему-то всегда левую — и притянет для поцелуя, но тот отстраняется, отлипает, а потом снимает футболку и прислоняется к противоположной переборке, то ли предлагая себя как следует рассмотреть, то ли давая шанс уйти. 

Коридорчик очень узкий, но между ними остается немного свободного места. Ханамия не касается его, хотя Киеши кажется, что ноги обмотаны якорными цепями — так тяжело сделать шаг. И все же он пытается, поворачивается в сторону выхода, где нагретая солнцем палуба, залив, пляж, вся его теперешняя жизнь, его обязательства…

По лицу Ханамии пробегает тень. На долю секунды оно становится уязвимым, но он тут же овладевает собой и губы уже приоткрываются, чтобы сказать что-то ядовитое, что могло бы ранить, вот только Киеши не дает ему этого сделать.

Он впечатывается в Ханамию с такой силой, что тот бьется головой о переборку. Яхта накреняется, и с ее громким скрипом рвутся новые связи, которыми он оброс после переезда. Он целует Ханамию. Спустя долгие два с половиной года это ощущается и по-новому странно, и в то же время знакомо до боли. Киеши держит его лицо в ладонях, поглаживает открыто подставленное горло, приподнимает, чтоб на мгновение всмотреться, а потом снова целует, глубоко, у них всегда было глубоко.

Ханамия обхватывает его за пояс шорт, выкручивая, тянет ткань куда-то в сторону, потом пытается нащупать нижний край, но Киеши не отпускает, и ему не хватает длины рук. Он трется о пах Киеши, вскидывая бедра, и губы его становятся тверже, а поцелуй — требовательнее. Он обнимает за талию крепче, тянет, заставляя всем весом навалиться на себя, и Киеши едва удается удержаться, когда яхта дает крен. 

Он успевает подумать, что, похоже, треснули кильблоки, но Ханамия толкает его к противоположной стенке, падает на колени и стаскивает с его бедер шорты, не расстегивая. Кожу обжигает огнем, а Ханамия добавляет резкими жалящими поцелуями по обе стороны от вставшего члена, как будто именно бедра Киеши ему интересны, а сам член только мешает. Киеши прилипает к полированному дереву, шарит в поисках опоры, пока перед глазами зигзагами пляшет верхняя подсветка, потом поднимает его наверх, к себе, снова целует, хрипло шепча:

— Макото… Макото…

Тот отстраняется, глаза у него темные, шалые, в них снова плещется тот голод, что в самом начале, когда они только распробовали друг друга, сутками не вылезали из постели и все равно никак не могли натрахаться вдоволь, а учебу, друзей, родственников и все остальное воспринимали как досадные помехи. 

Он тянется за очередным поцелуем, они опять теряют равновесие, и кажется, что сейчас опрокинутся вместе с судном, но Ханамия укладывает его на пол, наваливаясь сверху, и вот так уже можно, хоть яхта и кренится на какой-то из бортов — Киеши сейчас не в состоянии понять, на какой именно. Он прижимает к себе Ханамию, который пальцами пытается зачесать назад волосы, чтоб не лезли в рот, а потом целует хорошо знакомым поцелуем, их поцелуем, на вдохе отстраняясь до предела, заставляя за собой тянуться, чтобы сохранить контакт, и на выдохе нападая так отчаянно, будто в последний раз. Он пытается сдвинуться, но Киеши не разрешает, удерживает силой, срывая еще несколько поцелуев, прежде чем Ханамия выдыхает ему в рот:

— Хочу твой член. 

И Киеши в голос стонет, потому что его на части рвет от противоположных желаний отпустить и еще сильнее прижать к себе. Ханамия целует его в шею, языком и пальцами теребит соски, и настолько явно не торопится, что Киеши не выдерживает и подталкивает его ниже, раздвигая ноги. Ханамия, прикусывая, лижет его живот, а потом закашливается, когда Киеши, неожиданно толкнувшись вперед, случайно попадает ему членом в ямочку между ключиц. Усевшись ему на ноги, Ханамия оборачивает ладонью его член, проходясь большим пальцем по головке и одновременно гладит шрам точно таким же движением.

— Все в сборе? — усмехается он, и делает движение, собираясь взять в рот, но в последний момент замечает кое-что новое: — Ты что, обрезание сделал?!

Киеши рычит, потом грязно ругается — в данный момент он не способен ни на что большее, и Ханамия, хохотнув, наконец-то надевается ртом на его исстрадавшийся без внимания член, сразу заглатывая наполовину, а спустя мгновение пропуская еще глубже. В другое время, когда мозг у Киеши не будет плескаться где-то в яйцах, он обязательно задастся вопросом: с кем Ханамия приобрел выдающиеся навыки минета, но пока ему имя свое вспомнить — и то непосильная задача. А когда кажется, что лучше быть уже не может, Ханамия кладет его руку себе на голову, разрешая задавать ритм.

Киеши толкается ему в глотку до какой-то невероятной глубины. Ханамия берет почти полностью, он то и дело задевает нижней губой его яйца, и так хочется посмотреть, как он это делает, но Киеши даже голову не может приподнять. Он направляет Ханамию, заставляя взять еще чуть глубже, и тот, на миг восхитительно сжавшись горлом вокруг члена, потом все-таки давится, дрочит Киеши, пока откашливается, и снова опускает голову, а перед глазами остается картинка его ярких губ. 

Ханамия облизывает головку, упруго толкается языком, потом что-то говорит — то ли «так классно», то ли «такой красный», сквозь грохот пульса не разобрать. Он опять глубоко заглатывает член и начинает двигаться всем телом, раскачиваясь месте с Киеши, яхтой и, возможно, всей вселенной. Вперед-назад, гладко скользя губами по стволу, послушно ускоряясь, когда Киеши кладет руку ему на затылок, наращивая ритм, все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Ханамия выпускает его член изо рта, тут же берет в руку и продолжает ему дрочить, а второй ощупью находит ладонь Киеши. Он переплетает их пальцы, подтягивается выше, глядя, как Киеши пытается продержаться еще немного, и подносит сцепленные руки ему к лицу. 

Сначала Киеши кажется, что этим жестом Ханамия пытается показать их неразрывную связь, близость, но потом, когда он уже кончает, тот поворачивает кисть, и перед глазами у Киеши оказывается его обручальное кольцо. На той самой руке, которой он направлял Ханамию, пока тот ему отсасывал.

— Эй, а как же ответная услуга? — скалится он, когда Киеши спихивает его с себя. — Да ты настоящим эгоистом стал! — несется в спину, когда он сбегает с этой яхты, насквозь пропахший изменой. 

По дороге домой он так сжимает руль, что тот начинает трещать. Киеши останавливается у придорожного кафе, в последний момент догадавшись набросить рубашку, заказывает холодный чай и так долго держит в руках стакан, пытаясь успокоиться, что лед успевает полностью растаять. Он давал себе сотни зароков не повторять прошлых ошибок, и сразу же нарушил их все, стоило Ханамии только поманить. И как Хьюга говорил: «Я ненавижу его за то, что он с тобой делает», так Киеши хотел бы ненавидеть Ханамию за то единственное, чего тот не делает: он не отпускает. 

Но не Ханамия виноват в том, что случилось сегодня. 

 

Ночь превращается в ад. Он не может заснуть и бродит по пустому дому, цепляясь взглядом за вещи Рич или игрушки Бекки. На телефоне пропущенные звонки.

Что делать? Рассказать ей, когда вернется, или промолчать? Киеши вертит в уме оба варианта, и среди них нет правильного. Честность — не лучшая политика, когда изменяешь жене. Но скрыть — малодушно. В конце концов Киеши решает руководствоваться интересами Рич. Если она не узнает, ей не будет больно, а ведь именно поэтому он на ней женился — хотел избавить ее от боли. И, если получится, излечиться самому. 

Он переехал в США сразу после окончания университета. Дед с бабушкой отправились в кругосветное путешествие, когда он был на последнем курсе, и с тех пор жили кочевниками. Они и раньше любили поездить по миру, за что Киеши своими стариками втайне очень гордился, а когда у его бабушки нашли злокачественную опухоль, то она решила, что чахнуть дома или в больнице не хочет, лучше уж напоследок набраться новых впечатлений. Они путешествовали и с друзьями, и вдвоем, и со случайными туристическими группами. Единственным условием, которое поставил дед, перед тем как с головой окунуться в авантюру вместе с любимой женой, — не удаляться слишком далеко от цивилизации, чтобы, если ей станет хуже, можно было быстро получить врачебную помощь. 

Но время шло, бабушка хоть и осунулась слегка, но не выглядела смертельно больной, — они приезжали на их с Рич свадьбу, — возможно, врачи ошиблись, и Киеши заикнулся о повторном обследовании. Бабушка сказала, что слишком суеверна, чтобы во второй раз испытывать судьбу, пусть уж идет как идет. Киеши пожал плечами и отступился: видно было, что они счастливы, и этого ему было достаточно.

Рич им не особо пришлась по сердцу. Утром в день свадьбы дед неожиданно устроил ему настоящий допрос: все ли у них в порядке, уверен ли Киеши в своем решении, понимает ли он последствия такого шага. А когда Киеши спросил, почему он так скептически настроен, дед неожиданно выдал ему самое романтичное объяснение, которое только Киеши от него слышал: сказал — когда ты на нее смотришь, у тебя глаза не горят. Больше ничего не добавил, но подразумевал при этом, что раньше-то горели.

Раньше — горели. И глаза, и сам Киеши. Отгорел вот только.

С Ханамией они сошлись неожиданно для всех, кроме самих себя. После второго матча Ханамия подкараулил его как-то вечером и выдал такой поток оскорблений, что Киеши даже засомневался, не тронулся ли тот умом после проигрыша. Все, чем можно было задеть, было упомянуто в этом странном разговоре, больше похожем на монолог плюющейся ядом кобры. Ханамия даже по размеру его рук прошелся, и после долгих размышлений Киеши, до этого никогда на парней не смотревший, что-то заподозрил.

Во второй раз Ханамия явился с командой, видимо, опасаясь, что может довести Киеши до рукоприкладства. Поначалу так едва и не вышло, и было плевать на его свиту, потому что тот заговорил о его родителях, но Киеши сдержался и был вознагражден зрелищем того, как Ханамия в третий раз полностью теряет контроль в его присутствии. Его верные миньоны сами были в заметном шоке, когда пришлось своего капитана от Киеши чуть ли не силой оттаскивать, и на следующий раз Киеши пришел сам.

Они не подрались и даже не поругались — они сыграли в баскетбол один на один. Поругались они уже после игры.

А потом Ханамия сказал:

— Я уже не знаю, что с тобой делать. Нам осталось разве что в караоке сходить или трахнуться.

И подозрения Киеши тут же окрепли. Да и не только подозрения. 

Тогда они только подрочили друг другу, но разошлись очень довольные. Ханамия явно не впервые держался за чужой член, а Киеши хоть и был в таком деле новичком, но учился быстро. И руки у него были большие, не зря Ханамия столько о них говорил.

Очередная встреча состоялась через три дня. Киеши позвонил сказать, что уезжает на реабилитацию, и Ханамия, сцеживая очередную порцию яда, затронул главное:

— Так что, хочешь напоследок?..

— Ну да, — сказал Киеши.

И этого хватило. 

Потом они долго не виделись, долетали какие-то отголоски слухов, что в баскетбольном клубе Кирисаки Дайичи резко сменилась тактика игры, но Киеши было, откровенно говоря, плевать, гораздо больше его заботила собственная нога.

Он поступал дистанционно и вернулся в Японию к началу первого курса с запретом на серьезные занятия спортом и существенно выросшим сексуальным опытом. Несмотря на негативные результаты лечения, Америка привела Киеши в восторг. Прежде всего своими размерами. Он ощущал себя так, словно рос в маленькой коробочке, поначалу привычной и уютной, но как будто уменьшавшейся с каждым годом. В Штатах он вдруг выяснил, что не обязательно пригибаться, когда входишь в дом, одежду на его рост можно купить не только в специализированном магазине, существуют кровати со спинками, на которых можно спать не по диагонали, а в ванне можно улечься, не задирая ноги на стену. Здесь все было большим, от порций до дорог, и автобаны на шестнадцать полос наполняли Киеши ужасом, близким к суеверному, в том числе и из-за непривычного направления движения. 

Тогда он и подумать не мог, что через несколько лет сам будет ездить по этим дорогам и перестанет видеть в гигантских развязках что-то чудесное, а пока Киеши наслаждался изобилием дешевых фруктов и раскованных девушек.

Возвратившись домой, он быстро заскучал по необременительным отношениям. Первый курс был простым, к тому же Киеши легко сходился с людьми, он и подумать не мог, что секс, ставший в Штатах естественной потребностью, в Японии превратится в целую проблему. Девушки здесь были красивее и милее, но стоило им только оказаться в постели, как поголовно превращались в статуи. Киеши пытался и так и этак, но в ответ получал только редкие стоны и тихие заверения «мне хорошо», иногда явно сказанные сквозь боль. На втором курсе за ним уже начала закрепляться слава сердцееда, когда Киеши вдруг обнаружил, что Ханамия тоже учится в Токийском, только живет не дома, как он, а в кампусе. 

Конечно, старого недруга стоило повидать. В процессе встречи Киеши выяснил, что тот недавно отпраздновал свой двадцатый день рождения, а также случайно отбил Ханамию у его девушки. А еще через месяц — у парня.

Ни один из них не считал то, что между ними происходило, чем-то серьезным или к чему-то обязывающим. Они легко сходились и расходились, то ругаясь, то трахаясь, а иногда и совмещая, в процессе притирались друг к другу во всех смыслах и раз от раза находили все больше общих точек соприкосновения.

К концу третьего курса встречи участились. Киеши стал отказываться от приглашений на гоконы, Ханамия подстраивал свой более свободный график под его расписание. Киеши все чаще оставался с ночевкой. Иногда они ходили по тематическим клубам, и там Ханамия, усевшись к нему на колени, рассказывал, как на втором свидании чуть не сломал ему ногу. Как-то Киеши застал его целующимся с каким-то парнем: сошлись на том, что ревновать глупо и оба они свободны встречаться с кем-то еще, но утром Ханамия едва смог встать.

Все решилось после принудительного каминг-аута, когда Ханамия в кафе ни с того ни с сего полез с поцелуями, и Киеши сначала ответил, а потом уже увидел Рико и Хьюгу. То есть услышал. 

Из кафе их скоро попросили, и выволочка продолжилась уже на улице. Конечно, друзья искренне за него волновались и имели полное право не доверять Ханамии. Киеши потом убедился в их правоте, но тогда он разозлился и сказал, что они уже около года вместе. Хьюга спросил: «А как же Хисока?», на что Ханамия парировал, что он не собственник, пока Киеши пытался вспомнить, кто такая Хисока.

А вечером, после второго захода, Киеши, пытаясь спихнуть с себя Ханамию, предложил поселиться вместе. И исключить из их сексуальной жизни третьих лиц. Он готовился к потоку насмешек, но в ответ получил пожатие плеч, кивок и просьбу достать планшет. Так Ханамия стал Макото.

Поселились они в соседнем от дедушки с бабушкой квартале. Киеши долго решал, как им подать эту новость — и волновать не хотелось, и врать, но Ханамия его уговорил. Поэтому в один прекрасный день Киеши привел друга, а не любовника, вежливо попросился жить с ним, и старики, попавшие под очарование не остроумного мудака, а скромного студента технического факультета, переезд одобрили.

Ругаться они не прекратили, сцеплялись регулярно, потому что по-разному смотрели на мир, и где желания Киеши были направлены наружу, там у Ханамии было внутрь, на себя. Поэтому легко взаимопонимание достигалось в одном-единственном аспекте, зато оба считали, что ради такого секса можно и потерпеть. Каникулы пролетели незаметно, они почти не отрывались друг от друга. Сето (единственный из Кирисаки Дайичи, с кем Ханамия поддерживал связь) прислал открытку с поздравлениями в честь медового месяца, и пока они строили планы мести, Киеши подумал, что это самое четкое определение того, что с ними происходило.

Они продержались почти три года. А на последнем курсе Ханамия бросил его со всей присущей театральностью на День святого Валентина. 

Сколько он ни пытался выяснить причины, так и не смог. Сперва вообще решил, что это шутка. Накануне они поругались из-за ерунды, действительно из-за мелочи, были у них ссоры гораздо страшнее, когда Киеши в очередной раз убеждался, что живет с мудаком, который так себя ведет не из-за комплексов или тяжелого детства, а просто по велению сердца. И Киеши в лучших традициях Дня влюбленных пришел с шоколадной смазкой, а Ханамия встретил его собранными вещами. Киеши не поверил, не было у них никаких предпосылок к разрыву, что ругаться, что мириться они продолжали очень пылко, и до сегодняшнего дня он думал, что Ханамию тоже все устраивает. 

Тогда Киеши, разумеется, никуда не ушел, просто поспали в разных комнатах, и наутро он всерьез ожидал фирменного «купился, идиот?», которое за эти годы уже успело стать триггером. Но Ханамия снова его послал. И снова. И съехал сам. Киеши ничего не понимал и верить ему отказывался. Что-то должно было произойти, ведь так? 

Хьюга пытался убедить его оставить Ханамию в покое, говорил, что со стороны он выглядит жалко, но Киеши не было никакого дела до мнения посторонних, он до сих пор не добился внятного ответа, почему Ханамия вдруг решил, что порознь им будет лучше. Если бы был кто-то третий, он бы еще понял, так не было же никого. Он попытался заручиться поддержкой Сето, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение, тот был предан Ханамии безоговорочно и даже слушать его не стал. Это напоминало фарс, но фарсом не было: Киеши видел, что на ровном месте теряет любимого человека, а у него было не так много по-настоящему близких людей, чтобы просто так отступиться.

Поверил он, только когда Ханамия на очередное «почему» ответил с оттенком вопроса, будто сам пытаясь определиться: «Надоело?» И Киеши вспомнил, что у них уже был похожий разговор в самом начале серьезных отношений, когда он как-то спросил у Ханамии, как тот полагает, сколько все это продлится. И тот ответил с такими же интонациями что и в этот раз: «Пока не надоест?»

Осознание ударило с сокрушительной силой. Киеши жил с пониманием, что вот, есть у него дедушка с бабушкой, есть Ханамия, есть Хьюга и Рико, когда-нибудь он начнет их терять, но всегда такая возможность казалась отдаленной перспективой. Несколько месяцев назад бабушке поставили диагноз — рак, и хотя они созванивались очень часто, Киеши понимал, что может больше никогда не увидеть ее живой, не сможет обнять, что она может не вернуться из этого путешествия. Ему пришлось привыкать к этой мысли. А Ханамию он потерять был не готов, и то, что он не погиб, а просто остыл, было слабым утешением.

Киеши отчаянно скучал. Намертво въевшийся образ не оставлял его ни днем, ни ночью, он часто просыпался, потому что руки по привычке искали чужого тепла, и он без толку шарил по постели, пытаясь обнять того, кого уже в ней не будет. Он не думал, что воспримет разрыв так тяжело, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: он действительно любил Ханамию, а теперь приходилось избавляться от ненужных чувств. Он пытался пить, пытался спать с другими, но становилось только хуже. Хьюга с Рико старались как-то помочь, но Киеши вступил в стадию отрицания, и вместо того, чтобы вновь сблизиться с друзьями, отталкивал их. Рано или поздно они пойдут своими дорогами, так зачем ждать? Это было глупо, но Киеши тогда было не до взвешенных решений. 

Как-то утром он очнулся рядом с похожим на Ханамию парнем. Судя по всему, они переспали, но он едва помнил предшествовавший этому вечер, а вместо ночи в сознании зияла черная дыра. Киеши ужаснулся и в первый раз взглянул на проблему со стороны. Люди часто расстаются, так почему же он воспринял это как конец света и принялся с огромной скоростью себя разрушать? Первая любовь? Она всегда несчастливая. Не произошло ничего экстраординарного, его просто бросили. Будут и другие. 

Конечно будут.

Он еле получил диплом, а потом позвонила Алекс с поздравлениями, Киеши ухватился за шанс начать все с чистого листа и уехал в Америку.

Раньше Киеши думал, что те, кто занимается благотворительностью, ведут более упорядоченную жизнь, но Алекс его в этом быстро разубедила. Она подбирала с улицы толпы подростков, нарко— и алкозависимых отправляла в специализированные приюты с квалифицированным персоналом, остальными занималась сама или передавала в четыре других центра, с директорами которых имела постоянную связь. Обычно молодежь шла за ней охотнее, чем за остальными, потому что Алекс было трудно назвать образцом добропорядочности, и они чувствовали в ней родственную душу с тем самым огнем бунтарства. Ну или просто надеялись на бесплатную выпивку на пул-пати.

Киеши помогал ей в центре, в основном с доставкой и сортировкой одежды, но краем уха цеплял нескончаемый поток историй, и от проблем, с которыми приходилось сталкиваться местным детям, приходил в ужас. Собственные переживания казались незначительными на этом фоне, и боль запускала когти в его сердце только ранним утром, когда он оставался один. Ночью была музыка, веселье, выпивка и податливые загорелые тела. 

Рич он встретил через три с небольшим месяца после переезда на одной из бесчисленных вечеринок. Она сидела в шезлонге в легком платье явно с чужого плеча — теперь у Киеши был наметанный взгляд на такие вещи — и излучала недружелюбие. Гораздо позже Киеши понял, почему она ему сразу понравилась, когда разглядел широкий тонкогубый рот, кривившийся в язвительной усмешке, а в тот момент из-за ее роскошной медной гривы никаких сторонних ассоциаций не возникло. Просто необычная девушка, почему бы не познакомиться?

— Привет, как тебя зовут?

Она смерила его взглядом, прежде чем ответить:

— Ричард Гир. 

— Выпьем, Ричард? — не смутился Киеши.

— Мне нельзя, я беременна.

И только спустя несколько часов он выяснил, что она не отговаривалась первым, что в голову придет, лишь бы его отшить. Ее действительно звали Ричард Гир — спасибо чокнутой мамаше, помешавшейся на прогремевшем в год рождения Рич фильме, и она действительно была беременна. Хотя и отшить его она тоже пыталась. Но Киеши умел быть настойчивым, когда надо, в искусстве не обращать внимания на грубости у него была обширная практика. К утру он все-таки смог ее разговорить.

Выяснилось, что у нее была собственная несчастная любовь, и по степени экшена она давала его истории сто очков форы. Когда Рич говорила о своем бывшем, ее лицо искажалось яростью и болью. Она без памяти его любила, верила и строила планы, а оказалось, что параллельно он встречался еще с одной девушкой. Когда же Рич сделала анализы на венерические заболевания, то заодно выяснила, что беременна — они не предохранялись, собираясь пожениться. Киеши в ответ похвастаться было нечем, у него даже беременности не было, хотя мазохистские наклонности Рич бы оценила.

Потом, когда они подружились по-настоящему, Киеши понял, что хамством она защищалась. Настоящая Рич была мягче и ранимее, чем пыталась казаться, а Киеши был достаточно самонадеян, чтобы решить, будто сможет избавить ее от боли.

Они поженились до рождения Бекки, но уже на солидном сроке беременности. До этого Киеши с согласия деда сдал дом в Японии, перевел в американский банк деньги, оставшиеся после продажи родительского, доступ к которым получил в двадцать лет, но ни разу не пользовался, и начал подыскивать жилье для своей будущей семьи. Чула-Висту предложила Алекс, когда они сказали, что хотели бы жить в месте поспокойнее, чем бурлящий Лос-Анджелес, сказав, что есть там один человек, который поможет все устроить. Так Киеши познакомился с Сэмом Эбертом.

Перед самым их отъездом нагрянул Кагами, на вид повзрослевший, с суровой складкой между бровей, но такой же громогласный, вспыльчивый и открытый, как прежде. Киеши смиренно выслушал пару ласковых по поводу своего бегства, а потом позвонил Хьюге и Рико, по которым очень скучал, попросил прощения, поностальгировал по старым добрым денькам, но наотрез отказался возвращаться, хотя звучание родной речи без выкручивающего язык деления на «р» и «л» наполнило душу теплом. О Ханамии он не спрашивал, полагая, что навсегда оставил его в прошлом. А теперь это прошлое его догнало.

 

Рич с Бекки возвращаются в воскресенье днем, а Киеши не знает, куда девать глаза от стыда. Он не любил ее, знал, что и она его не любила, но они близки, и Киеши считал, что со временем в выжженных пустынях проклюнутся новые ростки. Если Рич и замечает, что его что-то гложет, то виду не подает.

В понедельник вечером к ним домой снова заявляется Ханамия. Он сыплет намеками разной степени прозрачности, Рич смеется над двусмысленными шутками, но не понимает их истинной подоплеки, а Киеши не находит себе места. Лучше бы он рассказал ей сам. В конце концов он вытаскивает Ханамию на улицу и прямо просит не говорить ничего Рич.

— О чем? — ухмыляется Ханамия. — Не было же ничего. Подумаешь, упал хуем на чей-то рот.

— Перестань, — Киеши чувствует себя подонком и идиотом одновременно. Невольно вспоминается, как он осуждал бывшего Рич за неверность, и чем он теперь от него отличается?!

— Извинись за меня перед своей очаровательной женой, скажи, что появились срочные дела, — Ханамия говорит так, будто кого-то цитирует. — Увидимся, Киеши.

Он подается навстречу, Киеши отшатывается, но внутри все на мгновение замирает от предвкушения. Ханамия смеется и уходит.

 

Проходит два дня, и по вечерам Киеши еле заставляет себя возвращаться домой. Рич занята новым проектом, Алекс подкинула ей перспективную клиентку, и Киеши берет на себя вечернее кормление и купание Бекки. Та из Лос-Анжелеса вернулась с трофеем, который везде теперь таскает за собой.

— Боже, что это? — изумляется Киеши.

— Силаф, — поясняет Бекки и на этом считает разговор оконченным. Киеши разглядывает пятнистого зеленого уродца, похожего на больного проказой шестиглазого диплодока. 

— Жираф, — переводит Рич.

— В каком месте это жираф?! 

— Вот здесь были рожки, а здесь — ушки, — показывает Рич.

— Уски, — кивает Бекки.

— Просто их оторвали. Бекки в приюте выцепила эту игрушку, разревелась, как сирена, когда мы попытались забрать. Что поделать, ей нравятся всякие уродцы. Надеюсь, в будущем она станет разборчивее, я не хочу в один прекрасный день увидеть какого-нибудь стремного бородатого мужика и услышать: «Мам, пап, это Силаф Бубуси, он будет жить с нами».

— Почему бородатого? — Киеши улыбается, но на душе горько.

— А ты имя его слышал?

 

В четверг Рич с Бекки снова улетают в Лос-Анджелес, а Киеши вечером сидит на пирсе и уже знает, кто подошел сзади, прежде чем раздается голос Ханамии:

— Любуешься морем?

Тут действительно потрясающие закаты: небо над лесом лиловых мачт становится нежно-розовым, а вода отливает золотом, но Киеши слишком мерзко на душе, чтобы наслаждаться природными красотами.

— Зачем ты все-таки приехал? — спрашивает он. — Столько раз давал мне понять, что я тебе не нужен, не интересен, но стоило мне только наладить свою жизнь, и вот ты здесь. Что тебе нужно, Ханамия?

— Больше не Макото? — притворно огорчается тот. — Как у тебя быстро меняются приоритеты… То твой член у меня во рту, то ты боишься, что я расскажу об этом твоей жене, то ты уверяешь, что никогда меня не забудешь, то заводишь детей, не успев распаковать чемоданы на новом месте. У меня едва сходятся сроки, знаешь ли. Твоему ребенку полтора года, сейчас август, а разошлись мы в апреле. Ты что, прямо в аэропорту ее трахнул?

Киеши оборачивается, не веря, что Ханамия с его фотографической памятью спутал даты. Для него это хоть что-то значило, если он даже месяц не смог запомнить?

— В каком апреле? — спрашивает он. — В феврале, Ханамия. Ты меня бросил четырнадцатого февраля.

На лице Ханамии мелькает что-то странное. Язвительная гримаса уступает место растерянности, у него распахиваются глаза и вздрагивают губы, как будто он сам не осознавал, что сказал.

— Я просто неправильно выразился, — говорит он, но это очевидная ложь.

Киеши встает, сгребая его за футболку. Сейчас Ханамию хочется утопить.

— А я все думал, что сделал не так, — цедит он. — Тебе же было хорошо со мной, я точно знал. И причин никаких не было, по крайней мере, я не придумал ни одной. Поэтому решил, что сам виноват, что-то сказал или сделал, что так на тебя повлияло. Думал, вдруг ты что-то неправильно понял? Голову ломал… — он отпускает Ханамию, наконец обуздав свой гнев. — Мне казалось, тебе тоже плохо. А тебе было… так… поебались-разбежались. И сейчас ты предъявляешь какие-то претензии?! Бекки не моя дочь, но и монахом я тут не был, верность тебе не хранил.

— Ты воспитываешь чужого ребенка? — переспрашивает Ханамия, будто это единственное, что имеет значение.

— Тебе какое дело?! — огрызается Киеши. — Или рассчитывал, что я буду всю жизнь по тебе вздыхать? Черт, Ханамия, тебе когда-нибудь будет достаточно? Баскетбол ты у меня отобрал, отношения растоптал нахрен, что ты лезешь ко мне все время?! Высчитываешь, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем я на кого-то другого смог смотреть, не представляя тебя, а сам запомнить не можешь, когда меня послал! Четырнадцатого февраля! Четырнадцатого! В День всех влюбленных и одного мудака! Не в апреле, Ханамия! В феврале! В апреле я уже тут был, бросить меня ты бы при всем желании не смог!

От крика становится легче. Раньше они без обиняков высказывали все, что думают друг о друге, выплескивая эмоции, и Ханамии всегда было чем ответить, но сейчас он молчит. Просто смотрит, а Киеши хочется вскрыть ему череп, чтобы узнать, о чем он думает с таким выражением лица и почему переживает из-за своей ошибки. Легко мог бы превратить это в издевку, сказать, что Киеши придает слишком большое значение датам, в конце концов, какая разница, в апреле все рассыпалось или в феврале? Но почему все-таки в апреле?

И тут Киеши понимает.

— Ханамия, — осторожно начинает он, — зачем ты приехал? Больше двух лет прошло, это по любым меркам солидный срок. Почему сейчас? У тебя что-то произошло?

Тот долго молчит.

— Не у меня, у тебя, — наконец говорит Ханамия. — Я узнал, что ты женился, что у тебя есть ребенок. Ты же об этом всегда мечтал. Захотелось узнать, думаешь ли ты, что оно того стоило, и точно доказать, что нет. Я ведь для тебя все еще важнее? Я приеду еще раз, когда вы заведете второго, своего. 

— Что ты несешь? Я не мечтал ни о женитьбе, ни о детях. Какие у нас с тобой могли быть дети, из пробирки? Лучше уж усыновить. Ты знаешь, сколько здесь детей на улице живет?!

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. В отличие от тебя, не выношу их.

Он мог все понять не так, но все-таки спрашивает:

— Почему ты сказал, что мы расстались в апреле? 

Киеши напрягается в ожидании ответа. Конечно, остается вероятность, что он мог забыть и перепутать, но если он считал окончательной датой ту, когда Киеши уехал… тогда в происходящем появилась бы хоть какая-то логика, которую так любит Ханамия. Иначе к чему были эти бессмысленные обвинения?

— Это что, проверка была?

Ханамия качает головой.

— Тогда что? Ты можешь хоть раз ответить прямо, почему решил меня бросить? Скучно стало, захотелось посмотреть, как я на задних лапках буду прыгать, а я не понял твоего гениального замысла?

— Рано или поздно тебе бы надоело, захотелось бы чего-нибудь нормального, стабильного. Тебе уже хотелось. Может, ты сам и не замечал, но ты часто говорил о семье. В конце концов ты бы устал ждать, пока я превращусь в того, каким ты хочешь меня видеть, и ушел бы сам. Я просто ускорил события.

— Рано или поздно, говоришь? Ты соображаешь, что несешь?! Рано или поздно мы все умрем, почему тебе тут не пришло в голову ускорить события?

— Твои друзья только и ждали, пока мы…

— О не-е-ет, не надо, их сюда не приплетай, — Киеши криво улыбается. — В жизни не поверю, что их мнение для тебя важно. Еще что-то придумай.

Над их головами зажигается фонарь, и Ханамия вступает в освещенный круг, как на сцену:

— Ты любишь детей.

— А кто не любит, за исключением тебя? — Киеши пожимает плечами. — Они миленькие, в ямочках, и болтают прикольно. Ты бросил меня, потому что боялся проиграть гипотетическому ребенку? Ханамия, ты ненормальный. Все похерить из-за того, что когда-нибудь во мне может взыграть отцовский инстинкт?

— Он уже играл на всю катушку! Ты твердил как заведенный: семья то, семья се, близкие люди, нет ничего дороже…

— У меня бабушка умирала! Я ни о чем другом не мог думать! Конечно, я хотел семью, но я хотел ее с тобой! Под близкими я в первую очередь тебя подразумевал. Мы чуть ли не три года в одной кровати спали, а ты считал, что мне просто потрахаться не с кем?

— Ты своим старикам не рассказывал…

— Потому что не знал, как они воспримут! Они меня вырастили, стали мне родителями, но они все-таки старые, я не хотел их волновать, да ты и сам с этим согласился. Или считаешь, что я мог от тебя отказаться, потому что они бы не одобрили? Ханамия, тебя любой из моих знакомых на дух не переносил, разве это на что-то влияло? Я хоть раз говорил тебе, что меня что-то не устраивает? Да, я хотел детей, но я и здоровый коленный сустав хотел, чтобы в баскетбол играть не раз в неделю по десять минут, а каждый день. Я много чего хотел, мира во всем мире в том числе, так почему ты уцепился именно за детей, а остальное проигнорировал? Больше всего я тогда хотел тебя, почему ты в своих модельках развития будущего это не учел? Что мне надо было сделать, ноги себе отрезать, чтобы ты поверил, что я никуда не денусь?! Тебе понятие «разумный компромисс» знакомо? Это когда в паре каждый в чем-то идет на уступки, а не выдумывает себе хрен знает что!

Киеши в сердцах топает ногой, потому что садануть кулаком здесь можно разве что по Ханамии, и уходит, чтобы через пару шагов вернуться, схватить его за руку и потащить за собой. Ханамия целует его у машины, пока Киеши достает ключи, потом в машине, и он ощупью ищет замок зажигания. Чувствуется знакомый горьковатый привкус, Ханамия со своими бесконечным шоколадом, кофе, грейпфрутовым и лаймовым соками всегда отдавал горечью.

— Ты когда-нибудь повзрослеешь? — шепчет он во влажные темные волосы, пока Ханамия целует его в шею. — Ты сам как избалованный маленький ребенок, наверное, потому их и терпеть не можешь, что конкуренцию чувствуешь? Эгоист законченный…

— Пусти за руль, — перебивает Ханамия. — У меня домик тут рядом. 

Не так уж и рядом, но в конце концов они туда добираются. Киеши наваливается со спины, запускает ему руку в тонкие брюки, гладит член сквозь трусы, пока Ханамия открывает дверь, прижимает к себе. В доме он успевает лишь мельком увидеть стол с раскрытыми ноутбуками, кучкой ярких флэшек и батареей чашек, а потом Ханамия тащит его в спальню и целует в дверях так, будто выпивает душу.

— Раздевайся, — командует, и это так по-прежнему, что у Киеши перехватывает дыхание. Они редко превращали раздевание в прелюдию, предпочитая стаскивать одежду на скорость, пожирая друг друга взглядами через кровать. 

В этот раз Ханамия успевает первым, и Киеши замирает на середине движения, спустив трусы до колен, потому что тот становится на кровати на четвереньки и прогибается. У Киеши превосходный вид сбоку на стоящий член и этот умопомрачительный изгиб спины. 

Задница у Ханамии вроде стала поплоще с того раза, как ему в последний раз представлялась возможность как следует ее облапать, да и тело у него теперь более твердое и жилистое, но Киеши не успевает решить, как ему больше нравится, потому что Ханамия переворачивается на спину и раскрывается плавным кошачьим движением, забрасывая ноги ему на плечи. Киеши хотел бы трахнуть его прямо так, но здравомыслие все-таки берет верх.

— Смазка? — спрашивает он, и Ханамия недоуменно моргает. Глаза у него пьяные, с поволокой, губы расслабленные, и Киеши безотчетно тянется вперед, целует его долго, медленно, он еще помнит, что в подобном состоянии Ханамии нравится именно так. Тот уже поплыл, откидывается, подставляя под поцелуи шею и грудь, стонет глухо, приподнимается на пятках, чтобы потереться членом о его живот, и недовольно вскрикивает, когда Киеши отодвигается. — Смазка, — напоминает он, и Ханамия делает широкий жест рукой, захватывающий полкомнаты.

Ясно. Проще дать ему кончить и привести в чувство, чем шарить сейчас по ящикам. Киеши сползает ниже, пропихивая Ханамию дальше по кровати, чтобы самому хватило места улечься, шире раздвигает ему ноги, поглаживая большими пальцами тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедер. Яйца покрыты темными короткими волосками, Киеши ерошит их, проходясь по горячей коже, и получает коленом по голове, когда Ханамия вздрагивает от неожиданной щекотки. Приходится лечь сверху, максимально его раскрыв: он не хочет случайно откусить Ханамии член, если тому снова захочется пинаться. Ханамия чертыхается и ерзает в поисках более удобной позы — Киеши вывернул его, как лягушку, вдавив колени в матрас и навалившись сверху, но так быстрее всего, придется потерпеть. Правда, у Ханамии на этот счет другое мнение:

— Ты мне связки порвешь, пусти! — он мечется, правая нога сильно напрягается, и Киеши наконец-то отпускает его, прикусывая мышцу, чтобы снять судорогу. 

Непродолжительная пытка приводит Ханамию в себя даже лучше оргазма. Он садится, кулаком отталкивая Киеши, потом выдвигает прикроватный ящик, бросая ему смазку и собирая пригоршню презервативов. Киеши замечает там еще кое-что: 

— Дилдо? Серьезно?

— А чем тут еще заниматься? Днем на улице пекло, — резонно замечает Ханамия. 

Видимо, развлекался он совсем недавно, потому что пальцы вводит легко, даже не морщится, только усмехается, видя, что взгляд Киеши невольно сползает с его лица к двигающейся кисти. Ханамия поставил ногу ему на бедро и теперь при каждом движении поджимает ступню, слегка пощипывая. Киеши завороженно смотрит, как он себя растягивает, пока Ханамия не окликает:

— Ты трахать-то будешь? А то мне и так неплохо.

Он ложится, раздвигая согнутые в коленях ноги и вытирая руки о простыни, гибкий, ладный, ждущий. Киеши даже дрочить не нужно, член стоит как каменный, и не получается с первой попытки натянуть презерватив, потому что пальцы соскальзывают с влажной головки.

— Это правда, что после обрезания повышается выносливость? — светским тоном интересуется Ханамия, но потемневшие глаза и губы, которые он беспрестанно облизывает, сдают его с потрохами.

— Сейчас узнаешь, — улыбается Киеши так ласково, как только может, и Ханамия оскаливается в ответ, превосходно зная, что это означает «пленных не брать». Киеши кладет ему руку на живот, поглаживает раскрытой ладонью. Ханамия прикрывает глаза, потом обхватывает бедрами его руку, трется: 

— Давай уже…

Киеши смеется и вместо ответа въезжает в него, растянутого, горячего, и Ханамия сладко ахает, больше напоказ, чем от реальных ощущений. Киеши подается назад, но Ханамия намертво стискивает его бедрами:

— Подожди, дай привыкнуть.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и как будто не было этих двух лет. Им почему-то только в постели всегда было легко, и Ханамия мог бурчать после первого раза с проникновением: «Считай, что за колено ты мне отомстил, сволочь», но вскоре согласиться повторить, и пробовать снова, пока Киеши не научился трахать его как следует. Филигранное мастерство приходит с практикой.

Киеши с намеком покачивает бедрами: 

— Погнали?

Ханамия кивает и шало улыбается. Язык то и дело пробегает по губам, и Киеши хочется поймать его своим, но Ханамия продолжает ерзать, с каждым разом глубже принимая его член в себя. Киеши двигается мелкими толчками, тоже машинально облизывая пересохшие губы и не отводя от него взгляда. Они удерживают зрительный контакт, и улыбка исчезает с лица Ханамии, он начинает громче вздыхать и подмахивать, упираясь плечами в матрас, чтобы не проезжать по простыням. Он подгребает под голову обе подушки, но одна сразу же сползает, а когда Ханамия заводит руки за голову, выгибаясь дугой, Киеши налегает на него и ртом ловит напряженный сосок и сразу за ним другой, все еще помня, что Ханамия терпеть не может, если ласкают только один.

Колено ноет, Киеши переносит вес на здоровую ногу, и Ханамия привычно подхватывает его под бок, помогая. Киеши ложится на него сверху и начинает вбиваться быстрее, прикусывая наволочку. Тело под ним непривычно твердое, крепкое, можно не осторожничать. Он впивается коротким поцелуем в шею, потом в губы, без языка, только давлением, а потом приподнимается на локте и начинает двигаться с такой силой, что Ханамия захлебывается вскриками. 

Киеши чувствует, как тот кончает, вначале сжимаясь, а потом обмякая, и судорожно стиснутые у него на плечах руки теперь обнимают не крепче, чем конечности тряпичной куклы, но сам Киеши еще не закончил. Он выходит и переворачивает Ханамию набок, ложась сзади. Тот недовольно мычит в подушку, когда Киеши входит снова, но его тело такое расслабленное и податливое после оргазма, что никак не удержаться, поэтому Киеши придерживает его под колено, чтобы не лягался, и продолжает трахать.

Ханамия постепенно настраивается на второй заход, он уже не шипит, а постанывает, и кладет чужую руку себе на член, накрывая сверху своей, потому что Киеши не очень удобно ему дрочить. Киеши целует его в шею, в затылок, вдыхает запах мокрых волос, которые сейчас не пахнут ничем, кроме самого Ханамии, и двигается, двигается, ебет его до тех пор, пока перед глазами не темнеет. Кончает, вцепившись зубами в подушку, и хорошо, что получилось отвернуться, а то челюсти так ноют, словно он бы из хребта у Ханамии кусок вырвал, если б не успел.

Ханамия тяжело дышит, с хрипами, голос он напрочь сорвал, пока тут орал. Он дрочит себе, не поворачиваясь, и Киеши хотел бы помочь, но сил хватает только чтобы уткнуться лицом ему в спину и коротко целовать, едва касаясь губами.

Хорошо бы стянуть резинку, но Киеши кажется, что член у него где-то в параллельной вселенной, куда никак не дотянуться.

Киеши думает, что сейчас уснет, но Ханамия его расталкивает, и вместе они собирают грязные простыни и как попало перестилают белье, перекручивая резинки. Моются, моют Ханамию, так хорошо моют, что тот снова кончает от пальцев и языка, а потом голый уползает куда-то в кухню и там задремывает, урвав себе полчаса отдыха, прежде чем Киеши понимает, что возвращаться он не собирается. 

Киеши утаскивает его в спальню, вытирает все еще влажные волосы, и продрогший Ханамия жмется к нему, а потом ощупью находит кровать. Киеши долго целует его, сонного, но отвечающего, а когда решает, что можно и угомониться, Ханамия вдруг оживает, укладывается сверху и сам уже ласкает его губами. Киеши отвык от этого чувства, когда все время хочется заниматься любовью, и даже если уже не стоит, всегда остаются руки и рот. Ханамия гладит его по спине, подхватывает под задницу, разводя ноги и снова ласкает член, упруго нажимая кончиком языка между основанием и яичками. Кончив то ли в третий, то ли в четвертый раз, Киеши проваливается в глубокий сон.

 

Утром Ханамии нигде нет. Он обыскивает окрестности, но тот как сквозь землю провалился, забрав с собой все вещи и оставив на столе только грязные чашки. Как он так собрался, что Киеши не услышал? Его машина стоит на подъездной дорожке, в замке зажигания торчат ключи, о которых они вчера забыли. Солнце уже высоко в зените, когда Киеши наконец сворачивает поиски и едет домой.

Ханамии нет. Через два дня возвращается Рич, но Ханамии так и нет. Растерянный Киеши ждет больше недели, но везде тишина. Его калифорнийский номер отключен. Как же так? Ведь они поговорили и все выяснили. Такое впечатление, что все произошедшее ему просто приснилось.

Он пишет Ханамии на рабочую почту с визитки: «Куда ты пропал?», и только спустя сутки около полуночи раздается ответный звонок. Киеши выходит на улицу.

— Ханамия? Где ты?

— В Токио. А ты? — его голос слышен так ясно, будто он стоит прямо за углом.

— В Токио?!

— Да. Улетел на следующее утро после нашего трогательного выяснения отношений. Считаешь, нужно было остаться?

Уму непостижимо! Киеши никогда не поймет, по какой траектории движутся его мысли. Хочется взять его за шиворот и как следует встряхнуть.

— Ханамия…

— У тебя жена, ребенок и лодки-яхты, оставайся с ними, там ты на своем месте. Мы выяснили, что хотели. Надеюсь, тебя не пробило на ненужную откровенность, и твоя жена ничего не знает об этом маленьком экскурсе в прошлое.

— Я расскажу ей…

— Киеши, — голос Ханамии звучит очень нежно, как и всегда, когда он считает, что объясняет очевидные истины, — ты до сих пор ей ничего не сказал. Держал для себя запасной аэродром? Ну так считай, что он переместился в другой город. Береги себя, — мягко говорит Ханамия, и Киеши ждет, что же тот добавит своим обычным тоном, и только через несколько секунд понимает, что Ханамия положил трубку.

Он перезванивает, но телефон уже выключен.

Киеши долго сидит на крыльце, размышляя над его словами. Ханамия все-таки способен на зрелые поступки, он отпустил его, не стал мстить, и теперь можно не притворяться, а действительно начать жизнь заново. Поэтому за завтраком он говорит жене:

— Рич, я должен тебе кое о чем рассказать.

Разговор предстоит не из легких, и в ближайшее время его ничего хорошего не ждет, но Ханамия же как-то нашел силы переломить себя… Киеши хочется верить, что когда-нибудь она сможет его простить.

А еще он очень надеется, что Ханамии понравится в Чула-Висте. А если нет, что ж, придется поселиться в Лос-Анджелесе.


End file.
